For I Can't Help Falling in Love
by peachycroissants
Summary: Simple Chandler musings of Monica from Season 1 up to Season 10. Short chapters, obvs in Chandler's perspective.
1. Like a river flows

Her short raven black hair she tucks behind her ears, showing the beautiful earrings she just bought a week ago. It matches her, everything about her. "It looks pretty on you, Mon." I mutter under my breath. She turns her head to look at me and gave a me a grin. "Thank you, Chandler. It matches me, right?" "Of course it does. Something pretty will always match with you." "Aw, you're too sweet."

Despite being friends, I always knew there would be a spark somewhere. But what, do I really expect her to like me? Go out with her sarcastic, annoying, commitment-phobic friend, Chandler? No way, I'm literally out of her league. Besides, this thing? It's just a passing crush. She'll get away from my thoughts eventually.

Except sometimes, she doesn't. She stay there like she's a part of me. A piece of a puzzle. A slice from a cake or a pizza. Always a missing ingredient to my mornings. But hey, it's not like the other four aren't special to me, sure they are, but Monica? She's the most special of them all. Nevertheless, it would be weird if I went out with her. And that would be messing with the bro code.

Anyways, we'd better off be friends.

Yeah.

The friend zone.

"All right. I'll tell you what. When we're 40, if neither one of us are married, what do you say you and I get together and have one?"

"Why won't I be married when I'm 40?"

"Oh, no, no. I just meant hypothetically."

 _Good job, you made her frustrated._

"Ok, _hypothetically_ , why won't I be married when I'm 40?"

"No, no, no."

"What is it? Is there something fundamentally unmarriable about me?"

"Uh, uh."

"Well?"

"Dear God! This parachute is a knapsack!" I then threw myself at the back of chair I was previously sitting on then fell down. It was a good save, not great but a good one to get out of the topic.

I mean, why wouldn't she be married by the time she's 40? She has a point. What did I just said? I actually offered to marry her if both of us weren't in 13 years? Of course she'll be married to some handsome, mature guy, not me. I'll be the one who will never get married.

When Monica was carrying Ben, Ross' newborn child, I can't help but smile at her. She would be a perfect mother. Why would no one like to make a family with her? At least I stepped up.

"Sure."

"Huh? What do you mean, Mon?"

"You know, what you said earlier in the hospital?"

"If we're not married when we're 40? You sure?"

"Yeah. You're not bad yourself, anyways."

A part of me was given hope.

* * *

 **A/N: Haha, hey. It's me again. I'm completely bored out of my mind and I'm back from my field trip. Anyways, instead of this being a one-shot this is more of a short story with few chapters. Just simple musings, if that's what you call them, of Chandler in his view of Monica. I don't know, I'm just a sucker for them. Sorry if this was too short or more of a dialouge one. And promise me, I'll be sorry for the rest of the chapters. Anyways, the song is Can't Help Falling in Love by Elvis Presley, if it wasn't that obvious.**


	2. Surely to the sea

Goddamn, she wouldn't stop crying a river. What was that big tree thinking anyway? Monica wanted this. Yet, she knew that the only way to cope with such problem was to break up with him. But, she barely gets any sleep. She barely eats. She's frail and thin. It hurts to see her like this. "Hey." I said walking up to a broken figure who I call as my best friend. Well, best female friend.

She wrapped her arms around me like a child wrapping themselves on their safety blanket or either from their parents.

"You're right. I'll never get married."

"What do you mean? I offered."

She stiffles a laugh, that made me smile.

"No, silly, I mean whilst I'm still young. No one wants to be with me, to make a family with me, you're right."

"Hey, hey, hey. I never told you that you will never get married. It was just an option for you."

Silence filled the room, making it quite uncomfortable. She then let out an 'Oh?' As she looks directly at me. Her sapphire eyes were glowing slightly, which was progress.

"Yeah, besides, you will get married. Heck, I'm gonna die alone and watch you all get married, make a family, move on to next steps of your lives."

She laughed. She made a smile once she was done.

"Is this the guy I'll be marrying in 12 years? He needs to work on his confidence."

"What, you see me marrying you? Gee, women sure are different."

"Eh, sometimes. But seriously, you're not gonna die alone. It's not like all of us had great relationships. I'm just above you in that chart."

"Goodie, I'm the last?"

"No? I mean look at Joey, he never had a single romantic long-term relationship. Besides, doesn't mean he's great with women doesn't mean you're bad at them. You try to make relationships work."

"Thanks, Mon. That's too sweet of you."

I hugged her even tighter. Closed my eyes and let my mind wander off about her, this happens to be pretty normal to me. At least I'm not daydreaming about some stranger. "Aren't you supposed to go back to Janice now?" Her soft voice said that, interrupting my thoughts completely. I opened my eyes and looked down to her, straight to her eyes making direct eye contact. "Huh?" She snorted.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

 _My only thoughts are you._

"I w-was just thinking about Janice." I manage to stutter out. Her head was now back on my chest, however, she wasn't crying anymore.

She's like a river. When she cries, the tears go to the sea. The sea is filled with her feelings she kept deep down, the waves come back to haunt her. Does that make sense? And I'm mostly there to control the sea.

It's just a passing crush, I tell myself again.

I'm _not_ falling in love.

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, posting the second chapter 4 am in the morning. Pretty delightful. And the fact that it's a school day today makes my mind get lost. But hey, here's the second chap! I hate how short the story is, lmao, I hope I can make it more longer as the fic progressed,, Anyways, thank you for your reviews! Please review this one too per se? Haha goodbye I have to take a shower and go to school**


	3. Darling so it goes

Months later, she finally recovered from that stupid break-up with Richard. I'm glad she's starting to smile in front of all of us again, laugh with us, focus on other things. Phoebe just announced that we were going to Montauk to meet her mother, well she'll only meet her. We'll probably get drunk or stay inside the house we'll be staying.

I started packing as I got into my bedroom, just packing important things I need to bring like clothes. As I packed my clothes, I thought what else to bring. I was sitting on my bed, staring at the distance for God knows how long, when suddenly my bedroom door creaked open. My gaze looked at the door, seeing the short raven haired girl. "You ready?" She asked softly. I gave her a lopsided grin, "I don't know what else to bring." "Just clothes would be fine though. Or medicine if you're taking those. Or bathing suits." "I think shirts and shorts would be a better thing to wear." She stifled a laugh, then she left the room with the door still opened.

I looked at the ground, still thinking. Until I came to the conclusion of just packing the things I've packed. Stood up and closed the bag. Grabbing the handle of the bag then closed the door, both top and bottom part. Monica was sitting on the stool by the kitchen sink. Her hair was tied up into a bun. "Come on, let's go." She stood up and grabbed the suitcase. We both then walked out of my apartment, I locked the door, then we both started going down the stairs to Central Perk, where we will wait for Phoebe's cab. We sat down the chairs near the door of the coffeehouse where customers come and go. "It seems like a sunny day." I broke the awkward tension. "Yeah." Was all she could breathe out. Then, a couple passed by us, their arms with the other.

"Would you look at them. Am I ever gonna find a boyfriend again. I'll die an old maid."

"You're not gonna die an old maid, maybe an old spinster cook."

She didn't looked pretty amused but happen to muster out a sarcastic reply. "Thanks!"

"Hey now besides, if worst comes to worst, I'll be your boyfriend."

She started laughing. I did felt quite hurt but I was mostly confused on why she bothered laughing at my offer.

"Yeah right."

"Why is that so funny?"

"You made a joke right? So I laughed."

Ah, so she thinks it's a joke. Huh. You know what? I don't know. Everyday I tell myself, it's just a crush, you'll get over it. I also think, what if we went out together? Hey, that was my mind speaking! Not what I really intend to think about.

"Ha-ha-ha. A little too _hard_. What am I not ah, boyfriend material?"

"Well, no. You're Chandler." Now everything is getting even confusing. "Y'know, _Chandler_!" She hits me as she says my name, which makes it even more.

"Okay, so we've established my name, and hit me." I acknowledged. Continuing, "But theoretically y'know, I mean say we weren't friends, say it's a blind date. I show up at your door, and I'm like—" I then started using a fake voice to continue the statement. Which was kinda deep but still it didn't sound like me at all. "—Hey, nice to meet, ya. Hey, oh-hey."

"Well I'd probably be scared of a guy using a fake voice." I nodded, seeing her point. It would be weird if someone was using a fake voice to a date, worse, a blind date. Even worse, if the one you're going out with is your best friend. We then saw a figure of Joey holding a brown paper bag. He says it was his luggage, not food. Swings his boxers around and places it back in the bag. Seems okay.

Moments go on, we get in a cab and drive our way to Montauk. Phoebe says that her client with a fuzzy back gives her the beach house to use to stay there so that we could save ourselves some money. Which was nice of him. However, as we got there, it was raining pretty badly. Me and Monica even took cover by Rachel's hat, which looks pretty giant, about at least a foot wide per se? As Phoebe opens up the entrance into the house, all of us noticed how much sand were there. " _Oy_." Phoebe said. "What's with all this sand?" Raven—brunette? Hell, Monica asked. "Oh, yeah, Bob said there might be flood damage." Phoebe replied. Ross replied to her answer, saying either that or the owner has a very big cat.

I went upstairs and chose a room, opened the light of the room, placing my bag on the bed and laid down beside it. Hands on my head, the light illuminating on me. I sighed, rested for awhile.

While resting, I dreamt of a nuclear holocaust. No one else was there. However, I heard familiar scream. "Help! Someone!" The person who owns the voice then turned to the block I was standing in. It was Monica, she seems to be on the verge of tears. "Chandler!" She then came running to me. Running, running, running. Thin arms tightened around me. Tears then came dripping on my vest. I hold her tightly back. We were there. All alone. Hugging each other like our lives depended on it. "I thought I lost everyone." She mutter softly. "Well, not everyone." I said, kissing the top of her head. She smiled. "I'm scared, Chandler." "Everything will be alright, Mon. I'll stay by your side." She pulled back with a sudden realization. "You know what?" I looked down to her. "You're not such a bad boyfriend after all."

Sat up straight as I was awoken from such rest. I decided to go downstairs and see if they're in the living room surrounded by sand, literally. I saw almost all of them just there, staring off to space or doing something. Joey was just playing on the sand, Ross lying back down on one chair, and Rachel and Monica were just gossiping to each other some things. Noticing, Phoebe wasn't there.

"Oh great, you're finally awake." Joey informed. I nodded and sat beside Joey on the sand. He gave me one of those things you could build a part of a castle within minutes. "You have any suggestion we could do?" He asked me. "Nope." "Dammit." I just grinned then started making a castle. He just told me Phoebe went out to go and visit Phoebe, the other one, the friend of her mother and father back in high school.

Later, Rachel was painting Monica's nails. Then came Rachel and Ross running around, one of them even stumbled on my castles. "Big bullies!" I shouted. Cue on time, Phoebe came back. She explained and showed a picture of her dad, although I think it's more of someone else rather than her dad, then questioned if all of us were bored. We all sighed yes. Stretching out an arm, she spun around and as she stopped, it pointed at me. "Okay, we all have to play..strip poker?" I sounded like I was asking. I made Joey really happy and excited. We all sat down as Joey took a board game from somewhere in the beach house. "Strip 'Happy Days' game?" "Either that or Strip Bag-of-old-knitting-stuff." Monica shrugged it off as she placed the dices on the board going to her seat. At the back of my mind, stripping her sounds like a nice and sexy idea.

 _Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What the hell, Chandler?_

I don't know, that just got me daydreaming.

 _That's Monica. Monica is who we're talking about here!_

Well, I mean she's _gorgeous, sexy, hot.._

 _Okay, don't go further. But she's your best friend._

I'm slowly falling in love with her.

Wait.

 _What?_

No I'm not. I'm not. It's just I need to clear off mixed feelings of mine. I'm not falling in love, not even for a bit.

As the game goes on, I managed to keep my pants on when Monica told to take off my pants. Well, none of us were worse than Joey, who looks like he's freezing, since he only has his boxers on and nothing else. That's when Rachel stood up, gave in the rest of the remaining margaritas from the pitcher, telling everyone she'll be making more. As she went to the kitchen, Monica stood and told that she'll help her out. Reminds me she didn't have her shorts on anymore. Just a blouse and her underwear. Pretty seducing.

Then Bonnie comes in. I'm pretty sure Rachel's night will get worse. Maybe even the following days and nights we'll be here. Bonnie telling us she'll be catching up, she took off her upper clothes just revealing her bra, leaving us shocked. Well, mainly the girls took it the other way kind of shock whilst for us guys..you know the drill. And it goes on and on. I don't wanna talk about it.

Joey then fell asleep on the ground, me and Phoebe decided to keep him warm by putting sand all over him. Phoebe being too creative, decided that we should design the sand covering him as a mermaid, with big boobs. I don't see why won't it be a nice thing, in fact, he'll love it. Monica walks into the kitchen, as did I picking up a bottle and pointed at her, saying:

"So, you still don't think I'm boyfriend material?"

"Huh?"

"I saw you checking me out during the game last night."

"You didn't even take off your pants."

"Yeah, well, lucky for you."

"What?"

"I don't know."

Why am I proving to her that I am someone who is boyfriend material, especially since she's, you know, my best friend? Rachel came by and Phoebe shushed her, pointing at Joey who was still fast asleep, surrounded by sand. Bonnie and Ross also came and shared a kiss.

Rest of the day was tiring to elaborate, ok. Ross and Rachel kissed, Rachel admits that she was just mad at Ross and still loves him, Ross contemplates whether to go to either Bonnie's or Rachel's room, and Phoebe, not our Phoebe, is actually Phoebe's birth mom. That's a handful. Yet, at the end of the day, me and Monica just played around. Remember when I told her what if I was her blind date for the day, or night? Well, that's kind of what we're doing. I went outside of the house, closed it, and knocked. She turned the knob revealing me outside.

"Hi there." I say in a deep, yet fake voice.

"That's that weird voice again."

"Okay! Okay! Let me try it again, you're gonna wanna date this next guy, I swear!"

She closes the door, I started taking off my shoes and went on my knees, shoes supporting my knees. That was I look like a midget. I knocked, she opened.

"Hi! I'm Dorf! You're date for the evening."

She smiles but walks away in disgust from me, I came inside for a bit.

"Oh come on! Dorf on dating, that's good stuff!"

She turns back to me, "Come on, drop it already." I went inside, got up, closed the door behind me. I went up to her, she was by the kitchen counter. "Not if you tell me if you'll go out with me." She rolls her eyes and sighed. " _Hypothetically_." She glares at me then went upstairs. I heard her giggle as she went up. 'I could change for you.' I thought, grinning as I also went upstairs

* * *

 **A/N: Bit delayed, oops. Lost motivation and I couldn't focus typing in class, lmao. Anyways, a thousand and nine hundred fifty six words! I even write the numbers out in words 'cause that's how much of a nerd I am! I was originally gonna place a bit, well almost every, bit of episode one season 4. However, I decided to just keep this chapter up to season 4. I have more stories planned and I'll probably get the fourth chapter in late 'cause first, I need motivation and inspiration. Second, school oops. Yeah, I'm not a working person or some adult. I'm just below the 18 year old and above age range. Anyways, please review. Some parts were rushed.**


	4. Some things are

Holy shit.

Holy, _fucking_ , shit.

I don't normally start everything with a swear word. Or two. But.

I slept with _Monica_.

I slept with my _best friend_.

I slept with my _best friend's sister._

I slept with the girl I've actually been crushing on for God knows how long.

Not that it was a bad thing.

Except it was.

I just remember at how she was really pissed off at her mother, the guy who thought she was Ross' mother, and how her life has been lately. To be honest, she doesn't deserve to not not have a boyfriend. Then again, she doesn't need someone who doesn't want to give her a family she needed. A memory, a conversation between us before we made love then comes into my mind.

"The guy was hammered, okay? There's no way, you look like Ross's mother." Ah, I was consoling her after that guy mistook her as her own mother. To be honest, he is really hammered. "Then why would he say it?" She interrogated, taking another sip from the drink inside the glass she's holding. "Because he's crazy. Okay? He came up to me earlier and thanked me for my very moving performance in Titanic." I clarified to her, showing that she wasn't just one of the victims of that dude's drunkness. "Oh, my mother's right. I'm never going to get married." Ah, that old lady never shuts her mouth up, does she? "Ahh, you know what? That is.." I stuttered, trying to find the right words.

"Who wouldn't want you?"

"Ohh, Please?! I'm a single mom, with a thirty year old son!"

"We need to get you to your room, it's getting pretty dark, you need sleep, Mon." "I don't want to sleep, I want to wallow into the pit I have put myself in." I sighed as I carried her to her room. I grabbed the key to her room, opened it, and let her rest on her bed. As I was about to leave the room I hear a small voice say, "Stay with me." I looked over at the drunken-yet-sleepy state of her. "I can't. I need to go to sleep too, you know." I chuckled. "You're funny," She breathed. "Thanks." "You're also sweet, smart, nice, adorable," I let her continue. It wasn't that normal to get a compliment, for me anyways. "And han.." her voice faded out, now I was looking at a sleeping Monica. God, she sure is pretty.

 _Wait, was she about to say handsome?_

No, no, no. She wasn't. Besides, if she was going to, remember atleast she was freaking drunk. God. My ears redden just at the thought of that.

No! I shook my head. That's probably not what she meant. Maybe she meant, maybe she, maybe.

What adjective starts with 'han'? Damn, my mind couldn't process all these information up. But, I stood up. Flicked off the lights in her room, the room darkening to my grief, yet, she shines brightly. After staring for a few more minutes at her, I decided to go back to my room and try to rest. Only, I couldn't.

8:24 post meridiem. Yes, someone has been reading more. It's damn 20:24. And yet, here I am in my suit, lying on my bed, the lights blinding my blue eyes. Maybe, maybe if I freshen myself up I can sleep well. Maybe a loooong shower can help me. I got up from the bed, scavenged from my bag the pajamas I keep from everyone. It's blue with cowboy imprinted designs. I'm quite livin' it up here in London. Sure I am. I went into the bathroom and took a steaming, long shower to give me peace. And, it had been quite effective. Only for a little bit.

Joey walks in the room, going straight to the telephone. "Hey dude." "'Sup." Awkward silence. I'm glad he's not noticing the pajamas I was wearing currently, which the thought just entered my mind. "Hello? Yes, I'm Joey from uh, what room are we in?" He stopped and covered the bottom part of the phone, looking at me. "Uh, 236." "Room 236." He returned back to the person he was talking to on the phone. "Okay, thanks." The conversation of him with the receptionist finally ended. A knock was heard from outside the door, revealing a pretty lady in a red dress. Ah, a bridesmaid. "Hey." "Hi Joey." She hangs her hand around him as he grins. Damn. Felicity? Felicia? Ah, who cares, I'm not her date. Right. Even at Ross' second wedding, Joey has a date. With an English girl, even, for crying out loud. Soon, a knock was yet again heard from outside the door. Joey opened it as it was a bucket of strawberries. "See ya later, Chan." I just nodded as he got out of the room, with a bridesmaid in hand. Man, I wished I was like him. Only the girl was replaced by another bridesmaid.

And yet, I cannot sleep. Wow, I should've brought my sleeping pills with me. I look like an idiot in a kiddish pajamas. Deciding on what to do, I then did some push-ups to get my mind off off many things. Well, I certainly don't know what those things are, but they're just keeping me awake which pisses me off. I only did one push-up as I felt a bit tired. Just as i was about to get under the covers of my own bed, for the third freaking time, someone knocked on the door. Then, saw the other bridesmaid I was talking about.

Monica had her hair tied up to a bun, still in her bridesmaid dress, with a scotch on the rocks with a twist and a little straw she's using to stir it. She smiles to me, "Hey!" I said to her. "Cute PJ's! You're really livin' it up here in London huh?"

"Well I was.. I was exactly expecting company after.. 9:15."

"Is Joey here?"

"Well, last time I saw him he was heading out the door with the bridesmaid and a bucket of strawberries." Why did that made her quite upset.

"So uh, you're not still upset about what that guy told ya are ya?"

"Wouldn't you be?"

"Well, look it's been a really emotional time y'know, and you've had a lot to drink." Hell, you're drinking again tonight. "And you've just got to let that okay? I mean you were the most beautiful in the room tonight!"

"Really?"

"You kidding? You're the most beautiful woman in most rooms.." She jumped and kissed the fuck out of me. Goddamn, if I sink in I'll probably lose my hecking mind. So, I pulled away from her. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What's going on? You and I just made out! You and I are making out?" The kiss was sloppy, but considering it is Monica, it felt too good. Sparks flew and exploded. I just hoped it wasn't just her, too.

"Well, not anymore."

"But we don't do that."

"I know, I just thought it would be fun."

That was the moment my breath was taken away. For seven, goddamn times. She's not shabby herself.

Although, I have fallen deeper into the fucking pit.

What pit?

Of me falling in love with her.

* * *

 **A/N: Haha, I'm not dead. Just caught up in procrastination and school. However, if you guys want to stalk my life per se, go to nxkia or jnneyyy in Instagram. Follow me pls lol haha, if anyone still reads this fic? I plan on posting this on Wattpad, where I can put lyrics on chapters. Any opinions? Please review too. Reminds me to review for quizzes tomorrow. Ahaha, anyways, I should be working on Chapter 5 soon. See y'all soon. aND REVIEW PLEASE.**


End file.
